The Teenage Life of Tommy Joe Ratliff
by AngelofDrakness
Summary: Tommy Joe Ratliff is the black sheep of his family. They are VERY strict Christians and he doesn't belive any of it. When They move from Burbank to San Deigo, Tommy meets someone who will change his life. Rated for langue.
1. Do you ever wanna run away?

The teenage life of Tommy Joe Ratliff - Chapter 1

Well, I'm sitting in this fucking car on my way to fucking San Diego. Why? Cause my Dad got a job as a Pastor there. Yep, you heard me right, a Pastor. You see, my parents are strict christens, very strict. My mom only wears skirts and polo shirts, as does my little sister. My dad only wears kakis and polo shirts. I used to, then I turned 15.

See when I was !4, I went a mall I had never been to before. While we where there, We past a Goth shop. I saw all the black clothes and studs and leather, I thought it was awesome. I asked my mom if I could wear that kind of stuff instead of kakis and polo's. She said, "When you get a job and buy your own clothes, you can wear that junk."

So, that summer, I got 2 summer jobs. Job 1: A life guard. I took the course, passed, and got a job. I also never had to wear my ugly 'decent' clothes. I wore my black swim shorts a white polo and my black flip flops. Job 2: I server at MacDonald's. Had a uniform, so again, no ugly clothes.

I used the money I made to buy black Goth clothes. I got black skinny jeans, a chain drive wallet, black t-shirts, a pair of black converse and a pair of creepers. I also bought make- up. Eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara and lip stick. The first day I came down for breakfast all done up, my mom flipped. She told me I was not allowed to dress that way, but I reminded her what she said and she had to give in and let me dress that way.

I went farther, to stuff I never told my parents. I started drinking and smoking, sometimes. I lost my virginity when I was 16 and have since slept with more girls then I can count. I'm now 18 and I paint my fingers and toes, no longer go to church, and am just a rebel.


	2. arguments

The Teenage Life Of Tommy Joe Ratliff - Chapter 2

There is one upside to moving, I got a week and a half off of school. But, it's Saturday and I go back to school on Monday. Fuck.

"Thomas! Thomas! Take those ear phones out of your ears and listen to your mother!" I pulled the ear buds out. "what is it mom?" I asked. "we are stopping at a gas station and want to know if you need to go into the bathroom." She said. "Yea, I gotta piss." I told her.

"Thomas! three things, one, don't use gotta, it's have to, and second, it's pee and third we all did not need to know!" God I'm sick a her. "You're the one that asked." I said.

"Don't be a smart with me." My mother said. "What you want me to be dumb?" I said to her. "Thomas!" I cut her off. "Don't call me Thomas! It's Tommy." I yelled. "I named you Thomas and that's what I'll call you, Tommy sounds awful." She said. "Bitch!" I yelled "Thomas!" "Guys guys guys! " May dad said. "Were here."

We parked the car and all got out. We walked into the gas station. My mom and little sister went into the girls washroom and me and my dad went into the guys. "Thomas, don't be so mean to your mother." my dad said. I went and stood in front of the urinal. "And don't use a urinal, every guy that walks in here does not need to see your penis." He told me. "What, if they want to look at it let them, its not like its tiny or nothing." I said. My dad just sighed and went into a stall. I unzipped my jeans and fixed them so I was free. I relaxed and let myself go. My dad, the tiny bladdered man he is. Came out while I was still busy. He refused to look at me and washed his hands and left. I finished, washed my hands and left.


	3. More arguments

The Teenage Life of Tommy Joe Ratliff - Chapter 3

Well, were staying in a hotel tonight. We should be at our new house by 7:30 pm tomorrow.

"Thomas! What are you listening to?" My mother yelled. "It's nine inch nails mom! Their rad." I told her. "Do you have any GOOD music left on that ipod of yours?" she asked. 'Nine inch Nails IS good" I told her. She just sighed a turned around.

I through my backpack down on the nearest bed. I started listening to 'whole lotta love' by led zeppelin. God this song always turns me on.

That's what sucks about being a teenage boy, you get turned on by stupid things. Well not all the time. When there's a hot chick un dressing her self in front of you, for you, then its ok to get turned on, seeing as you'll need that boner soon. But by a song. that's just stupid. I like the song so I didn't bother to change it. I felt myself get harder. I new it would be obvious soon.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said to nobody in particular. "No your not. I am." My little sister informed me. "Well seeing as I'm going to be there first, I'm taking a shower." I told her. "Mooooom" She whined. See, that's what I hate about 13 year old girls, their whiny and have a large 'all about me' attitude. "What now." My mother sighed. "Thomas says he's going to take a shower but I want to." My sister whined. "Tina, if Thomas said he's taking a shower first, then he gets to go first." My mother said. Tina sat on the bed my mom and her where sharing and pouted.

Rad, off to the shower.


	4. The shower

The Teenage Life of Tommy Joe Ratliff - Chapter 4

I stepped into the shower and under the hot water. After a day of sitting in the car sweating. Cleaning up, felt fucking fabulous. I felt something below my hips twitch and was reminded of why I got in the shower in the first place.

I ran my fingers along my cock, causing shivers to go down my spine. I wrapped my hand around it, pumping up and down. I let a soft moan slip out of my mouth. I pumped faster and faster until I finally came. Leaving my hand covered in cum. I finished cleaning up and got out.

10 minutes later, I came out of the bathroom. "Thomas, was that you moaning?" My mom asked. "yea." I said. "You weren't um, masturbating, were you, you know that's a sin." She said, sounding worried. "No, the water just felt sooo good." I told her. "oh, ok then." She said.

I crawled into my bed (witch I got all to myself, by the way) and shut off the light.


	5. Phone call from a friend

The Teenage Life of Tommy Joe Ratliff - Chapter 5

So, I'm back in this fucking car. It's 6:30 pm and we should be at our new house in about an hour and a half. I have to start school again tomorrow, whats that school called again… oh yea Mount Carmel

High School.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out my ipod. I started playing a rad song by, again, nine inch nails.

"Thomas, Thomas, Thomas!" I heard Tina yelling. "What!" I snapped. "your phones ringing." She informed me. I reached into my bag and pulled out my cell.

"Hello"

"Hey Tommy!"

"Oh, hey Mia"

"So, how's the road?"

"Awful."

"awww, poor baby."

"Mia."

"sorry."

"Sooo, how's Justin?"

"Fine, we finally did it"

"awesome. How was it?"

"he's not nearly as talented in the ways of sex as you are." (Mia and I dated for a while, and well had sex obviously)

"Stop, your making me blush."

"It's the truth, and his cock is like, half the size of yours."

"ummm…"

"Talk to ya later!"

"Bye."

"was that your girlfriend?" Tina asked me. "No, shes my friend, get over it.


End file.
